000001 de dignidade
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Bucky quer cortar o cabelo. (stucky)


**Título:**0.00001% de dignidade aka "aquela em que a rafs dá uma bifa na orelha da nay pq ela não parou de drama"  
**Autor:**nayla  
**Categoria:** Post WS nesse universo lindo cheio de arco-iris e algodão doce que existe quando eu escrevo fluff  
**Advertências:** fluff, FLUFF, eu provavelmente não indicaria a diabéticos pq né  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** sim  
**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Bucky quer cortar o cabelo.  
**N/A:**atenção, galera, essa sou eu tentando ser fofa E engraçada, desculpe

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

\- Eu acho que vou cortar o cabelo. - Bucky diz e assopra uma mecha que insiste em cair sobre os olhos, pelo que seria a sexta vez naquele dia. Ele até tentou prendê-lo em um coque, mas essas mechas ficam caindo e _ugh._

\- Eu gosto do seu cabelo. - Steve responde; ele nem se dá ao trabalho de levantar da mesa, ou de tirar os olhos do jornal.

Bucky bufa.

\- Você gosta de brincar com ele que nem uma criança de quatro anos.

\- E você gosta de me ter brincando com o seu cabelo de uma maneira que um velho de mais de noventa anos consideraria, no mínimo... Cansativa. - Agora ele para e olha para o moreno.

\- Você tem muita sorte de eu gostar de você. - Bucky tenta não rir, ele ainda tenta manter a dignidade, mesmo que já esteja claro para quem quiser ver e pra quem não quiser ver também, como diz Natasha, que ele está perdidamente apaixonado por Steve Rogers. _De novo._\- Não, esqueça. Você tem sorte de eu estar tão cansado, porque se não estivesse, eu provavelmente teria saído e batido a porta na sua cara de tão ruim que essa piada foi, sério.

\- Desculpe, eu vou tentar me controlar, prometo. - Steve ri e se levanta, caminhando até onde ele está para se sentar no braço da poltrona, tomar o controle da mão de Bucky para colocar no noticiário porque _eu sei que é difícil, não tem problema, mas bater nele desse jeito não vai ajudar_e beijar-lhe a testa.

Bucky fecha os olhos, querendo se concentrar na maciez dos lábios de Steve pelo tempo que dura o beijo, que, por sinal, não dura por tempo suficiente; nem nunca vai durar tempo suficiente.

\- Mas sério, agora. - Ele diz quando Steve se separa e outra mexa rebelde cai-lhe sobre os ombros. - Ontem eu tava comendo e o cabelo caiu na sopa!

Steve faz um som, parecido com algo que não era para ser uma risada e começa a tossir quando Bucky o encara.

\- Desculpe, eu me engasguei, com o ar, sabe? - Agora ele ri, abertamente. - Oh, Buck, não veja como se eu estivesse rindo de você, veja como se eu estivesse rindo com você.

Bucky continua encarando. É difícil Steve abaixar a guarda e relaxar, deixar de ser o Capitão América e voltar a ser esse punk idiota que se acha tão inteligente e engraçado, mas tem esses momentos. Nesses momentos ele volta a ser a pessoa favorita, em todo o mundo, de Bucky. Esses momentos são raros, ele sabe, são raros e preciosos e Bucky está dando tudo de si para não sorrir porque, certo, a essa altura do campeonato ele tem, provavelmente 0.00001% de sua dignidade ainda intacta, mas ele pretende lutar por ela.

\- Eu não estou rindo, caso você não tenha notado, essa é a cara que eu faço quando estou reconsiderando todas as minhas escolhas de vida, minha escolha de namorado, principalmente.

\- Foi engraçado, Bucky. Como aquele dia que o Sam trouxe presilhas coloridas em formato de estrela para prender o seu cabelo já que você estava reclamando do comprimento dele. De novo.

\- Por favor, não me lembre disso. - Ele consegue sentir a dignidade cair, pelo menos, duas casa decimais, com essa memória. - Aliás, essa é outra razão pela qual eu acho que um corte um extremamente necessário.

\- Se você diz, certo. - Steve diz, erguendo as mãos em derrota.

\- Além disso, eu tava pensando se você não... - Bucky começa, mas não termina. Ele engole em seco ao ver que o namorado está esperando que ele o faça. - Quero dizer, talvez você gostasse mais do meu cabelo como ele era antes?

Bucky se arrepende de ter dito isso na hora porque é estúpido; ele sabe que Steve gosta dele, independentemente de coisas estúpidas como um corte de cabelo. Parte dele quer mudar desesperadamente de assunto, mas a outra parte... Não quer, essa parte quer ouvir a resposta porque essa dúvida já lhe passou pela cabeça mais de uma vez e ainda é difícil para ele ter uma lembrança física e concreta de que ele não é o Bucky de antes, que não importa o quanto ele tente, ele não...

\- Ei, ei. - Steve diz e ele está ajoelhado em frente a poltrona, com a mão em seu peito para acalmar-lhe os batimentos cardíacos. - A escolha é sua, Buck, eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito, certo? Você pode raspar a cabeça e eu ainda vou gostar de você.

Dessa vez Bucky se permite sorrir, o alívio sendo demais para controlar. Ele já sabia, bem no fundo, mas é bom escutar Steve dizer isso.

\- Posso mesmo, é?

\- Por favor não raspe a cabeça. - Steve responde e o sorriso dele mimetiza o seu, até que ele ri e o som da risada dele é lindo e raro e precioso e Bucky o beija.


End file.
